Talk:Jiraiya
Protection? The page keeps being vandalised, the latest edit that I've already reverted used inappropriate words in replace of Sannin and Sage. --speysider (talk) 20:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Jiraiya's rank in the info box Why is it not stated which rank he is in the info box? It says in the article that Jiraiya is a jonin and also that he is kage level. :He is a Sannin which is a separate rank altogether. Also, please sign your posts using either ~~~~ or the 10th button from the left in the toolbar above. --speysider (talk) 16:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks. Just another quick question: If he were to have a rank instead of sannin, do you think it would be appropriate to rank him jonin for such an powerful ninja, or would he just be ranked kage? --MichelleGaunt (talk) 14:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Just to clear something up, Sannin is not a rank. It's just a name that they were given, it's no different than Konoha's White Fang or Konoha's Yellow Flash. We do not know what rank Jiraiya held in his lifetime but Kage could not be one since he was never a Kage. So no, it wouldn't be appropriate unless Kishimoto told us what his rank was.--Cerez365™ 14:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I thought so :) Thank you for clearing that up! --MichelleGaunt (talk) 14:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Vocal tic? Is it just me, or does Jiraiya often seem to end his sentences in Japanese with something that sounds like "ta nô" or "da nô"? Not sure if it's just there in the anime, but I do seem to hear him say that a lot. --Chitalian8 01:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Just bringing this up again, can anybody respond to it? Chitalian8 17:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, ask ShounenSuki or someone that knows Japanese "_" --Elveonora (talk) 01:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Undo War Okay fine! Since I became involved to an unexpected undo war, seriously, in this two revision, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jiraiya?diff=626138&oldid=626135 what is the difference? IMO my edit best explains his personality, and the other one explains his loyalty. What's wrong with my edit? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 05:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :This started because you decided to delete the entire first half of Jiraiya's personality section. The parts you removed in your edit had to do with his strong loyalty, which IS a part of your personality. Skitts (talk) 05:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :: ::I think that's the only info I removed, and improved the rest. If you want, I'm putting this back and improve it again. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 05:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::you can't do nothing here because those who are in control here don't like being pointed out that they are wrong. they show that they are objective, but if you look at majority of the articles here, it is speckled with information not said in the manga. if they do it, it's fine; if you do it, it's not. deal with it. (talk) 07:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please to explain? Cite references to the "those who are in control"— because apparently we're on a plantation— being objective (which last time I checked was a good thing). If you see information here that is not cited in the manga, then it was done so in the anime and usually either in an anime-only arc or else "In the anime" is added to it. As it pertains to the part that IndxcNovelist removed, that shouldn't have been done because Jiraiya did serve as an advisor, confidante and a (personal?) spy on the Akatsuki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) WEARING ANBU SUIT? Is Jiraiya an ANBU? He was seen wearing it during he pursued Orochimaru in the forest. trying to convince his friend to come back Slayersimon (talk) 11:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Rank in anime? I saw on his page, that it said that he was a Jonin (in the anime that is), just wanted to know which episode that is being said? and also which episode is he chasing Orochimaru? --Kasan94 (talk) 17:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Rank was mentioned in Naruto: Shippūden episode 235- the info is referenced in his article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks Cerez :) --Kasan94 (talk) 18:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ninja rank? was Jiraiya and jonin ,chunin or a genin when he died? :If we knew, it would be in his infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::@Omni, what? O_O he had a genin team, thus was a Jounin--Elveonora (talk) 06:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Rank in anime?.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's more than likely that the Sannin went through the whole nine yards with regards to rank. I even suspect that they were all Anbu at some point but the fact is we don't know where to put that information so it wouldn't be misleading.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure only Jounin can have Genin teams, unless I'm wrong, And I'm sure Jiraiya wasn't ever an ANBU, he traveled the world since like early 20 (after 2nd sww) and became an author--Elveonora (talk) 14:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's blatantly obvious Jiraiya was a jōnin.--Reliops (talk) 01:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Since Ebisu have a genin team, it means that Tokubetsu Jōnin can have a team aswell. --Kasan94 (talk) 10:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: It was also stated that Chunin can have Genin teams as well, and are capable of training at the Academy. Its just more common that Jōnin have Genin teams. We don't know what rank Jiraiya was, so no, Reliops, it is not blantantly obvious what rank he was. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:00, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::When did Ebisu had a Genin team? sorry the question but i don't remember. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::He was seen leading Team Ebisu in the beginning of part II. Jacce | Talk | 17:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you back up your Chunin team leader statement Foxie?--Elveonora (talk) 18:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : I don't remember the exact chapter, but it was mentioned at least twice during the Chūnin Exams. I believe Kakashi mentions it, though, I do recall Hiruzen and the other jōnin discussing it at one point too. Shikamaru mentions it at some point as well, but that's, again, all back in Part I. Ebisu's status as a Tokubetsu Jōnin also throws into doubt whether Jiraiya was a Jōnin. The point of all of this is, you cannot, for any reason, jump to conclusions just because you think something should be obvious. Jiraiya may have left the village before becoming a jōnin. His skills alone doesn't prove that he ever was one, as Naruto has by far surpassed him and is still just a lowly Genin. Unless a databook or something in the manga tells us otherwise, guessing at his rank prior to leaving the village is speculation; not fact. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::True, but come on... not again the "Naruto surpassed everyone" thing. He hasn't. His skills are of a Chunin with some Jounin techniques in the mix. His intelligence is under average. Give some 80 years old non-shinobi/villagers QB's chakra and he/she will pwn most characters. Sorry for offtopic, we may take it to talpages in case u interested in arguing :D--Elveonora (talk) 19:02, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait guys, they mean that chūnin lead their missions or get teams to lead in missions. They don't get genin team to lead until you're a jōnin, that'd be kinda careless don't you think o.O? Asuma I believe told his team that they would eventually get genin of their own but he didn't mean as chūnin.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm with Cerez on this one. A non-Jounin can't lead a Genin team, unless proven otherwise--Elveonora (talk) 19:22, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: It is proven, for the last time, Elveonora. Tobetsuku Jōnin aren't jōnin. They're ninja with Jōnin skill in one, and only one, field of ninja expertise, and yet, they, like Ebisu, can lead Genin teams. Team Ebisu, case in point. Also, Naruto has surpassed a great deal of the jōnin. He was stated at multiple times to have surpassed Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Minato. That's a fact. And I will go get pages for each of them. Skill has no determination on rank. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Surpassing someone in a SINGLE area is one thing. People talk like if he did in everything. I don't see Naruto having the ability to use 2 or more nature transformation, I don't see him to be a Fuuinjutsu expert, yet to see any Barrier Ninjutsu from him. All I see is Rasengan and 50 variants of it... oh and clones--Elveonora (talk) 19:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :What does any of this have to do with Jiraiya being a Jōnin? Chūnin have never raised genin teams, that's something that jōnin (whether you're considered Special or not) do. Special Jōnin are still jōnin in every way that counts, they are ranked as such, and are included in any discussions that concern jōnin (e.g. when Hiruzen and the Council was talking to the jōnin during the Exams). I'm sure the others don't laugh at them because all Raidō can do is bodyguard and assassinate you like a pro.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :: So, which are you going to speculate that he was, Cerez? Special Jōnin or Jōnin. Obviously there is a fundamental difference between the two, otherwise it is pointless to have an entire second rank for "special jōnin". So, I'll say it again, since we have no proof that he was either of them, which will you speculate, and then add to the article as fact, that he was? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: EDIT: Also, the Special Jōnin were not included in the discussions about the Chūnin Exams. I don't see Ebisu or any of the others present. Just the full Jōnin and the Chūnin proctors. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I already said Anbu however long ago. And just so that we're all aware, nothing in this discussion is going into an article because we have no concrete proof of his rank. By the way, Aoba is a Special Jonin, and neither he, nor Raidō were Proctors in the exam. There is obviously a difference between them as one set specialises while the other generalises, and its more than likely that Ebisu's just Special at training people because his basic skills are good so he got the Hokage's grandson but fact remains, chūnin don't have genin squads and after all this we still don't know what rank Jiraiya held.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) We know he could have been: Special Jounin, Jounin, ANBU, ANBU Captain or the least likely an exception :D Would be weird if he were a Chunin, he has the highest amount of missions done for the village. Chunins don't do solo S-rank missions--Elveonora (talk) 20:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : That is all I was trying to prove. Thank ya. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Family In chapter one when Iruka is flashbacking while fighting Mizuki, the panels of his flashbacks shows a few adults and there kids. One of the panels shows an adult that looks almost exactly like jiraiya with achild. Should it be mentioned as being him oe not? If so could we say that thats his child as well? Munchvtec (talk) 14:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Just for the sake of it, chapter 1 I presume, but page? ...--Elveonora (talk) 14:50, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I have the volume page number only but the chapter page is somewhere from 30-40. Munchvtec (talk) 16:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :"Almost looks like"? So what? Maybe it's his twin brother? Anyway, Jiraiya was never shown or stated to have a family, so speculation. End of topic.--JOA20 (talk) 16:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) We have plenty of trivia sections on the characters pages that have mention of look-alikes so this character could be mentioned. I mean did you even look at this character/Jiraiya? It looks exactly like him. No need for the rudeness. Munchvtec (talk) 16:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude, it wasn't my intention. If you're talking about cameos, then feel free to add a trivia point.--JOA20 (talk) 16:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) looks a lot like him, right. Munchvtec (talk) 16:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) That's speculation. Unless some of you have forgotten, we don't speculate in articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:16, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well, we should at least give him benefit of the doubt. If the said individual really looks like Jiraiya, with lines under his eyes and all.--Elveonora (talk) 18:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::You are free to check yourself. Let me know if the back of the person's head in chapter 1 page 33 warrants a trivia note in Jiraiya's article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC) there is a pic in iruka's flashback that is not the back of his head, it is the whole front part of him. if you guys have the volume its on volume 1 page 39 and it does look like him. Munchvtec (talk) 19:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Then it's page 35 or so for the online manga.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Not Jiraiya, the face can barely be seen, but there are no eye lines--Elveonora (talk) 22:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Addition to Trivia Can we add Information in this section as it is mentioned in Folktale about Jiraya, In Wikipedia Encyclopedia, It really matches the Story about Tsunade, Orochimaru.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jiraiya Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 15:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : don't bother it's already there, I didn't noticeNaruto uzu6254 (talk) 15:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Order of students? Based on what I read in the manga, and on here, I had assumed that Jiriya took The Ame orphans as students prior to Minato, but then I saw Nagato's age at the time of his death in part II (35). Minato was in his mid twenties (24 I think) at the time of his death, so he would be pushing forty by part II, if he were still alive. Is it possible that Jiriya taught Minato first, then started training the orphans after Minato and the other two had become chunin? This would make sense as Minato was a jonin, with a genin squad of his own by the third war, and Jiriya taught the orphans during the second.-Arch angel gabriele (talk) 00:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :The timeline is fishy, but ultimately what Kishi says is true, so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:14, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::My personal opinion on the matter: According to the Jiraiya page, he spend three years training the orphans and at some point after, he became Minato's teacher. Also, according to the databooks, Minato is at least 6 years older than Nagato and he graduated when he was 10. So, if Minato was 10 when Jiraiya became his sensei, Jiraiya must have started training the orphans when they were 3. My theories are: Either Jiraiya trained Minato first; or he started training the orphans when they were about 7, and until they were 10, he came back to the Leaf and started training Minato, who was 16 and the Yellow Flash became a chunnin and later jonin in the next few years, before the start of the Third War. Also, if you ask me, Minato doesn't look like a teenager in the Team Jiraiya photo. --Lautarolynn123 (talk) 01:59, March 3, 2015 (UTC) In the anime, Jiraiya used the rasengan against the Ame Orphans while training them so i guess he trained Minato beforehand? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:45, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Jiraiya trained Minato in Ninjutsu starting at the age of 10, Minato is about 6 years older than Nagato according to DB4. He started training Nagato in Ninjutsu when Nagato was 10. He started training Naruto when Naruto was 12, but the Training REALLY began when Naruto was 13. So Minato's team, then Nagato's team, then Naruto. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:20, March 26, 2015 (UTC)